We are girls
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie is reunited with her BFF.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: Thanks to my friend _sean,p,ware_**** for giving me the name for the character** **Jennifer Laine.**

* * *

**We are girls**

**Jessie sit on the couch in the Ross-family's living room. It may seem like a normal day, but it's not. Why? Because a friend of Jessie is coming to visit.**

Her name is Jennifer Laine and she and Jessie were BFF during their middle school years, but then Jennifer and her mom and little sister moved away and Jessie hasn't seen her friend ever since.

That's the reason Jessie was so surprised a few days ago when she got a message from Jennifer on Facebook.

Now it's 4 in afternoon and Jessie is waiting for Jennifer.

Suddenly the sound of the elevator can be heard.

With a smile on her face, Jessie turn around, sure that her friend has arrived.

The doors to the elevator slowly open and a hot 20 year old blonde girl enter the room.

"Hi, Jessie! What's up?" says the blonde girl with a sexy smile.

"Jennifer...? Is it really you? Last time I saw ya back in Texas you were chubby and shy." says Jessie, who's almost too surprised to talk.

She had no idea that her old friend from school had grown into a sexy chick.

"Hey, Jes...why do you look at me like that? It's just me, Jennifer, your BFF." says Jennifer.

"Yeah, of course. It's just that I didn't know you'd turned sexy over the years." says Jessie.

"I was tired of people making fun of me for being chubby and shy so I got my fat ass off the couch and made myself skinny and beautiful." says Jennifer.

"And you did a great job. You're really beautiful." says Jessie.

"Oh, thanks, Jessica! You're hot too." says Jennifer as she give Jessie a hug.

Suddenly there's hands on Jessie's butt.

"Uh, Jen...what are ya doin' back there...?" says Jessie.

"Awww, is something wrong, Jes? I'm not your friend anymore?" says Jennifer in a sad tone.

"Sure, of course we're friends, I just wonder why you grab my ass. Last time I checked girls who are best friends don't do that. Soft kiss on cheek and a hug yes, but not an ass-grab." says Jessie.

"Jessica Prescott...I'm in love with you, that's why I grab your sexy butt right now. I've had a crush on you since we were little. I was just too shy to tell you back then." says Jennifer.

"Oh, okay." says Jessie with a smile as she find her confidence again, the shock of what's going on now over.

"You feel the same?" says Jennifer with a huge smile on her sweet face.

"No, I already have a guy. His name's Luke. Sure he's just 13, but he treat me as if I'd been a queen and he's got a big manly dick." says Jessie.

"Okay, I understand..." says Jennifer as she cry a few tears.

"Jen, don't cry. I hate to see you sad. Even if I can never return your feelings of romance for me I don't stop being your friend." says Jessie as she hug Jennifer and try to comfort her.

"Okay, but I was lookin' forward to have sex with you. I came out as a lesbian about 4 years ago and since then I've known that you're the girl that I wanna fuck with." says Jennifer.

"Sorry, but like I said, I don't play for the lesbo-team. I like guys." says Jessie.

"Jessie, as your friend I respect you and your sexual orientation, but could you please just go naughty with me once...as my BFF, like a friend fucking a friend kinda thing. Please..." says Jennifer.

"Girl, you're my BFF even after all these years and I want you to be happy. I wanna see that Jennifer Laine smile again." says Jessie. "One fuck, but don't tell anyone."

"It's our secret, Jessica. Is there a private place around here where we can do it...?" says Jennifer.

"Not right now, but at 5 the family who I work for will go out for a family-dinner and then we can be in my room." says Jessie.

"Hi, Jes!" says Luke as he enter the room.

"Hi, Luke!" says Jessie as she wink sexy at Luke.

"Who's this?" says Luke about Jennifer.

"She's my BFF from middle school. Her name's Jennifer...Jennifer Laine." says Jessie.

"Hi, Jennifer! My name's Luke...Luke Ross. Nice to meet my babe's best friend." says Luke. "Ooops...sorry, Jes. I forgot that you and me are a secret."

"It's okay, Luke. I've already told her." says Jessie.

"So, Jessie...this is the boy you love? The one with the big thing in his pants." says Jennifer.

"Yeah, this is my Luke." says Jessie as she walk over to Luke and kiss him on the neck.

"And she's my Jessica." says Luke. "Okay, I need to go finish my homework or mom gets mad at me. See you later, ladies."

Luke leave the room.

Once she and Jennifer are alone again, Jessie says "I know that it's kinda weird for me to date such a young guy, but I really love him and he love me. Also the sex is awesome with him so I think it's a perfect relationship."

"Aww, Jessica!" says Jennifer with a small friendly laugh. "I think you two are adorable together and he seem to be cool and if he has a big dick like you say I can understand why you love him so much."

"Mmmm, yeah! Luke's got natural fuck-talent. OMG, the way he move that nice dick in my pussy...it's awesome." says Jessie.

"How do the two of you deal with the cum-thing? If he cum inside you it might make you pregnant. Does he use condoms?" says Jennifer.

"No, fucking with condom's not fun. It feels so freakin' worthless. I'm on the pill so he get to cum in me and that feels so good." says Jessie.

"Oh, nice!" says Jennifer. "I knew you were a smart woman, Jessica."

"Aww, Jennifer...you're smart too." says Jessie.

"Let's talk old times now. What happened to Lana, the girl who used to hang out with you and me, remember?" says Jennifer.

"I have absolutely no idea. She switched to another school during the first high school year and I never saw her again." says Jessie.

"Oh...too bad. I almost forgot to tell you...do you remember Meg Hawkins? The girl who always made fun of me for being fat. Guess what, she's actually fat now. Even more fat than I ever was, so I got my payback." says Jennifer.

"Wow, that's awesome! Now the bitch get to feel what it's like to not be hot and popular." says Jessie.

Later in Jessie's room after the Ross-family has left for their special family-dinner.

"Jessica, take your clothes off so I can see how sexy you really are." says Jennifer as she take off her own clothes.

"Okay." says Jessie as she take off her clothes.

Soon the girls are in only bra and panties.

Jessie has black bra and red panties. Jennifer has red bra and white panties.

"OMG, you're super-sexy, Jessie!" says a very happy Jennifer.

"Thanks, Jen!" says Jessie.

"I've been dreaming about how sexy you are, but you're actually even more sexy in real life than in my dreams." says Jennifer.

"Yeah, that makes two people who've said that I'm all sexy. First it was Luke...and now you." says Jessie.

"Jessie, you _**are**_ sexy. Anyone should be able to see that unless they are stupid. You glow with sexuality my friend." says Jennifer.

"Okay, guess I am a sexy woman. I have to be since both you and Luke thinks so." says Jessie.

Jennifer pull off Jessie's panties and ask "Jessica, may I lick you?"

"Uh, let me think..." says Jessie. "Okay."

"Nice, now I'll lick your cute pussy." says Jennifer.

Jennifer start to lick Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, feels good." whisper Jessie.

"Really?" says Jennifer.

"Yeah, sure. Not as good as Luke's hard dick, but still really nice." says Jessie.

"Mmm, nice." says Jennifer.

After nearly 10 minutes Jennifer stop licking Jessie's pussy.

"Now I want you to play with this dildo in my pussy and make me cum." says Jennifer as she open her bag and pull out a pink dildo.

Jessie grab the dildo.

Jennifer pull off her bra and panties.

Soon Jennifer is on her back on the bed.

"Please, girl...me need that dildo in me!" says Jennifer.

"Like this?" says Jessie as she gently push the dildo into Jennifer's pussy.

"Ooooohhhhh, yeeeeeeeees! Right there, yeah!" moans Jennifer.

Suddenly Jennifer get a huge orgasm.

Jessie pull out the dildo.

"OMG, yes! Fucking awesome!" moans Jennifer with pleasure as she squirt a lot of pussy-juice.

"So you can squirt too? I learned to do that too a few years ago." says Jessie.

"Yeah, a girl named Sonya I met in Florida taught me how to squirt with my pussy." says Jennifer.

"Was she sexy?" says Jessie.

"Not as sexy as you, Jes!" says Jennifer.

"Oh, okay...now that you've had sex with me can we go back to being BFF again, Jen?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, we can. Thanks for the nice sex, Jessie. It was awesome." says Jennifer.

"Wanna watch a movie and eat ice cream? I have some chick flicks on DVD." says Jessie.

"Sounds nice. Ice cream is always good after hot sex and a girl like me never say no to a good chick flick." says Jennifer.

"Okay, Jen! Ice cream and chick flick it is. Nice to have you back as my friend again." says Jessie.

"Awww, you'll never lose me as a friend, Jessica!" says Jennifer.

**The End.**


End file.
